


Better things to do

by Weirdpersonhere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Lance (Voltron), Other, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdpersonhere/pseuds/Weirdpersonhere
Summary: - Everyone graduated Garrison- Shiro and Keith are on a mission in space- Lance is now a teacher at Garrison- Married and love each other very much





	1. Chapter 1

Lance sighed; he was tired but he couldn’t go to sleep yet since he had to finish grading for one of his class’s quizzes. He leaned back in his chair, stretching out his arms and back as far as he could.

‘ _Just three more to go and you can go to sleep Lance._ ’ He tried to motivate himself to stay awake, he grabbed his pen once again and marked the incorrect responses. As he put the final grade, he noticed the student forgot to put their name on it. He contemplated if he should take points off of it or not.

Before he could decide he heard his laptop ringing, alerting him that he had an incoming video call. All the tiredness and irritation he was feeling before was gone, he sat right up with a smile. It was Keith and Shiro. They were currently in space on a mission just to go on a exploration of a planet that Galaxy Garrison had discovered ten years ago.

Keith was so excited, he never thought he would be one of the astronauts to go on the planet first. He was just an entering freshman back then who was already excelling in his aviation class. Shiro was just a junior back then, it was no surprise he got the spot when he was the prodigy student of Garrison.

Lance pressed the accept button, the screen presenting a very excited Keith with Shiro standing in the background who was undeniable containing his excitement. Lance smiled fondly at them.

“Hello Keith! Hey Shiro.”

“Lance guess what we found during on our exploration!” Keith was literally shaking with joy, waiting for Lance to respond so he could get to share his new discovery as always.

“Another hand-sized rock?” Lance teased

“No! Something even better!”

“Go ahead and tell me.” Keith smiled even wider, he took the camera off of the stand and ran on the other side of the ship.

“Keith and I found water on this planet.” Shiro said before Keith turned the camera to a body of water. Lance looked at it with amazement.

“Shiro I wanted to tell him.” Keith glared at Shiro

“Shouldn’t you be telling the person in charge of the project?”

“They weren’t answering so I thought why don’t we call for the assistant,” Shiro answered

“Anyway, we found a body of water. This could possibly mean aliens are real!”

Lance held back his laughter at Keith being so animated. Before Keith was very inclusive, not that is a bad thing. It was just refreshing to see Keith showing a new side of him to Lance.

“Yeah I don’t doubt that, Keith.”

“Lance- Oh my god we’re so sorry! I didn’t realize it was late back on Earth,” Shiro said anxiously, noticing how dark it was outside from Lance’s window. “That explains why the project leader wasn’t answering...” Shiro trailed off.

“It’s fine, I’m just grading quizzes for my students.” Lance waved it off, “They’re honestly doing so much better than last semester.” Lance skimmed over the paper, placing a 98% on the sheet.

“And I’m finished!” Lance cheered.

“That’s great but you should get some sleep.” Keith looked at him with concern,

“I’m fine, it’s only Friday anyway.” Lance laid down as he pulled a blanket over his body and pushed the button for the brightness to go down.

“I can’t wait to see you two again in a few months.” Lance felt his eyelid go heavy but he wanted to stay awake a little longer. ‘ _It’s been almost two years, I miss you both._ ’ Lance thought clutching his blanket tighter around him.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to eat actual food. I hate eating out of packages,” Shiro agreed.

“That must suck.” Lance chuckled. He remembered he had wanted to go on the trip with Keith and Shiro since they needed another astronaut for the trip. He wasn’t sure if was best suited for the project. It was already too late when he sent his application, they had already find a person to fill in.

“And Bob keeps cockblocking us.” Keith pouted, “I wish you had came instead of him, you are much better company to be with.”

“That is very true, I’m a witness.”

“You know they have to take qualified astronauts for the mission, and I’m pretty sure I’m not qualified.”

“I’m going to tell you this now.” Shiro began, “You’re more than qualified, I’ve seen you fly an actual spacecraft it’s no wonder you’re a teacher now.”

Lance knows for sure he wasn’t blushing at the compliment but he didn’t realize he was holding  his breath as his brain had a meltdown.

“Yeah thanks Shiro.” Lance smiled into his blanket

“Also before we go, I want to show you something. Shiro help me.” Keith pulled Shiro over to help him to set things up. Lance rested his head down, waiting for the two to come back.

“Lance we’re ba-” Lance was sleeping peacefully before Keith and Shiro got a chance to show him what they wanted him to see.

“Goodnight Lance,” Keith said before cutting off the video call.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m so bored~” Shiro grumbled as he floated upside down in the ship. He had turned on the anti gravity effect to have fun since they are still a few miles away from the next planet they were going to visit next. Having the anti gravity was exciting for the first few hour doing flips, handstands, moonwalks, and other silly antics. Now he was just exhausted and bored.

“You can post more pictures on social media,” Keith suggested, “or would you rather watch a movie? We have some board games...” he added as tried to think of more activities.

“I miss Lance,” Shiro said suddenly as he floated around the small area.

“You call him almost twice a week though,” Bob interjected

“It’s not the same,” Shiro grumbled, “When we were on Earth, I got to see his face everyday and now I only get to see his face twice a week or when he’s in the mission control room if we’re lucky.”

“Shiro we’re about to close up on Lunar X,” Keith notified turning off the anti-gravity effect. They ran to their seats after they descended to the floor.

They landed on the planet safely. They scanned the area and it showed the planet has similar components in the atmosphere  as Earth. When they walked out of their ship, they were quite hesitant to get out without their helmets because it would be their first time to go on a planet with oxygen.

After finding out the scanners were correct, Keith and Shiro were both excited when they scavenged around the area. Bob was just eyeing them with a deadpan expression.

“Look a rock!”

“A rock!”

“We seen a hundreds of rocks from previous planets,” Bob said exasperatedly

“But this is one is from this planet,” Shiro explained, as Keith nodded seriously to the explanation. Bob simply rolled his eyes.

“Come on, we could probably find some alien species or a village on this planet before we leave.”

“I got the camera ready.” Keith’s eyes glinted in excitement

They took many pictures of the unknown vegetation, alien animal species, and they even saw a 360 degree rainbow in the sky.

Shiro laughed when Keith poked out the bushes with a bunch of leaves all over his hair.

Keith spitted out the leave that were in his mouth

“Look Shiro! Water!” Keith’s eyes sparkled

* * *

 Keith sighed when he switched off the video call, “I really wanted Lance see this rock that looked like him,” Keith grumbled. Shiro smiled as he patted Keith’s back gently.

“You can show it to him next time or when we get back to earth.”

“That’s going to take awhile though, we already used up our calls for this week to talk to Lance,” Keith said dejectedly.

* * *

Keith stared up at the ceiling of the bed above him; he couldn’t sleep since Shiro and Bob were  very loud snorers. He usually used earplugs to block out the disturbing sounds when it came  around the time to go to bed. Except tonight he didn’t have his earplugs, he had misplaced them and couldn’t find them throughout the day.

Keith shifted onto his side and used his pillow to block out the snoring. He smiled when he didn’t hear anything.

‘ _Me smart? You’re just saying that to be nice._ ’ Lance’s laughter lingered through his head. Keith’s eyes slowly reopened, it has been been awhile since he had contacted Lance. The last time he contacted him was a week ago.

_“You’re like seriously smart, everyone wants to work with you. You’re a really quick thinker in math.” Keith trying to prove his point to Lance, back when they were still attending Galaxy Garrison as students._

_“Are you sure? The only people who approached me were Roy and Lara for group projects.”_

_“That’s only because they got there before anyone else could.”_

_“Whatever you say, Mr.Prodigy,” Lance said playfully still sounding like he didn’t believe Keith at all. Keith was going to prove his point and show that idiot that he was a math-whiz._

_“Keith, what are your lunch shifts like?” Lance asked before Keith could say his side of the argument. Keith blinked, he relaxed and tried to remember when does he go on his lunch shifts._

_“Monday, Tuesdays, and Fridays I’m on first lunch shift, as for Wednesdays and Thursdays I’m on second lunch shift.” Keith answered, “Why you ask?”_

_Lance sighed, “Geez for a prodigy, you don’t have a lot of common sense.” Keith wasn’t sure what to feel about that statement. He felt complimented yet insulted at the same time._

_“I want to talk to you,” Lance said bluntly, “But you’re going to have to wait until Friday since I take first lunch shift everyday.”_

Keith smiled fondly at the memory. After formally meeting each other he got to be in Lance’s group officially forever. Keith would smirk at the people who were jealous of him being in the group. When the teacher said to get into a group of three or two he would race his way to Lance before Roy or Lara could.

He’s so thankful he got to know Lance. He’d been struggling with turning his C into a B for the whole semester. He was almost there but it always get dropped to a lower C. With Lance, who would knew his C in Calculus would turn into a 92.5 at the end of the semester. It was barely an A but it was still an A.

“Keith….” Shiro mumbled

“What Shiro?” Keith snapped in annoyance. He was having a peaceful slumber until Shiro abruptly interrupted it.

“Do you think Pigeons have feelings?”

“I’m going to give you one more chance to shut the fuck up,” Keith gritted through his teeth.

 

 

_Few more months and we’ll be home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> This might get an continuation, who knows.


End file.
